


Reunion

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Felannie meets Clerith/Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Riping your heart out is my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: A man of action, of few words, and on a mission—a wolf prowling in the darkness, waiting to catch his prey.A woman of her word with a mighty heart, mind, and voice—a songbird, small but gifted, spreading joy to the world.While he resents and regrets, she forgives and forgets.Like fire and rain, they are mere opposites of one another. Each walking down different paths in life, and yet somehow, they meet up by chance in the cold streets of Sector 8.Alternative summary: Felannie taking in Clerith's major roles in the critically-acclaimed game of FFVII
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virgichuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I became very inspired by two things: Final Fantasy VII Remake and VirgiChuu!
> 
> And as a result, I've made this with my latest experiment: a Felannie narrative themed in Final Fantasy VII
> 
> I believe for the longtime readers who stuck with me since the beginning, this story shares a very similar vibe with One More Night (which happens to be influenced by FFXV/FFXIII Versus vibe)
> 
> Before you continue, I implore you to listen to the songs I've suggested per parts in order!
> 
> Final Fantasy 7 Remake OST/Soundtrack:  
> 1\. A chance encounter in Sector 8  
> 2\. The Promised Land - Cycle of Souls  
> 3\. Star of Seventh Heaven  
> 4\. Flowers Blooming in the Church  
> 5\. Hollow Skies  
> 6\. High Five (Aerith's Theme)  
> 7\. Wall Market - the Town that Never Sleeps  
> 8\. ANY VIDEO OF CLOUD DANCING (ENJOY)  
> 9\. A Tower, A Promise  
> 10\. Tifa's Theme - in the garden -  
> 11\. On Our Way

“Hey, are you lost?”

Felix turns his head, locking on a pair of big, blue eyes.

Bathed under the shining, shimmering lights from the streetlamps was a tiny florist with an impressive smile. Her bright sunset locks, flowing beautifully in gentle, warm curls to her small shoulders, caught his attention instantly. Her button-up orange jacket hugged her dainty white and blue dress, with a brilliant blue ribbon to complete her charming look.

“Here. Take this.”

Frowning, Felix fixes his sights to the yellow flower she is offering him.

“How much?”

“Just one coin!”

Felix nods and starts digging into his pockets. Acquiring his wallet, he offers her the required payment.

A lovely smile spreads across her face, making Felix’s heart skip a beat. He stands there, blushing and a bit tongue-tied.

“Here you go, sir!” The florist announces, presenting his purchase.

Felix nods again, gently plucking it out from her hand. The accidental brush of her touch electrifies him, coursing through his body like wildfire.

“You should get a move on,” He urges, his tone of voice sinking into treacherous waters. “If you stay here longer, you might get hurt,” Arms crossed, he looks the other way. “Look, I’m involved in things. _Dangerous_ things.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” The florist teases, smiling.

“I’m not kidding around,” Felix persists, “So, if you could just--”

“Oh, don’t you worry!” She cuts him off, waving her hand dismissively. “I may not look like it but I’m very capable of taking care of myself!” To prove her point, the florist proceeds to flex her growing muscles. A huge smile is plastered on her face, the burning fire in her eyes solidifying her statement. “Check it! The fruits of my labor!”

Felix bites his bottom lip hard, suppressing the urge to smile. “If you say so,” A pause. “I’d...uh, better get going now,” He starts, clearing his throat. “Stay safe, you hear?”

The florist beams. “Right back at you, sir!” She chirps merrily, cradling her basket close to her chest. “It was nice meeting you!”

With nothing left to say, Felix bids her farewell with a lazy wave, setting off into the dead of night.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Felix to reach the train station in one-piece.

He stands close to a streetlamp, narrowing his eyes in search of the others. From the looks of it, he must've gotten here a bit earlier than expected. Might as well take a moment to unwind and wait for his next orders to come. From the corner of his eye, he spots a blur of yellow. Curious, Felix shifts his gaze at the flower he's still holding.

He draws it closer to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent and sighing.

The image of the small florist resurfaces from the back of his mind. He is reminded of her lustrous eyes—eyes so beautiful and full of life, pure and limitless, like the vast blue ocean close to his beloved hometown. Felix sneaks a glance over his shoulder, to the direction where he once met her.

Instantly, he is reminded of her—her sunset hair, rosy pink cheeks, her vivid, doe-shaped eyes, and the slow curves of her lips unveiling a sweet, gentle smile…

_What a strange girl._

Unconsciously, a tiny crack makes itself known.

A roaring thunder resonates overhead, disrupting his train of thoughts.

Looking up, his eyes grew wide as a familiar shadow of a helicopter came fast-approaching.

 _“Felix! Incoming reinforcements near the train station!”_ Sylvain’s static voice rings loudly in his right earpiece, disrupting his train of thoughts. _“Eliminate them if you can!”_

Right on cue, roaring noise of spinning blades, and a large shadow comes fast-approaching.

Felix clicks his tongue, sticking the yellow flower under the strap of his right, leather shoulder pad, though careful not to harm it. “Copy that,” He murmurs, and shuts off the earpiece momentarily.

Unsheathing his massive sword, he dives straight into the fray.

.

.

.

_Today, I met a girl._

_A girl with impressive eyes._

_She looks to be around my age, a bit younger if I should guess._

_But the innocent look she gives me is extraordinary, as pure as the driven snow._

_I bought a flower from her, which is rare to find in this part of the city._

_It took one coin to make her smile so brightly._

_...It felt pretty nice when I saw it._

_._

_If this smile costs one coin, then it is a good purchase._

* * *

Felix Hugo Fraldarius, EX-Soldier First Class.

Current mercenary and employer to the exiled prince, the proud young leader of the Blue Lions. A few familiar faces here and there--new friends, old friends, and acquaintances lurking in the deepest Abyss.

He wasn't here to dawdle nor waste his time.

Like everybody else, they were here for a job and nothing more. To his luck, the whims of fate manage to get him to cross paths again with the prickly boar, his overgrown mutt, the womanizer, and his dead brother's ex-fiancée, all of whom appear to be part of the package deal before his recruitment.

After listening to a brief meeting at the hideout, Felix dismisses himself out the door, heading straight for his rental room in the nearby apartment.

In the past two weeks, this was pretty much his life.

And yet, something felt out of tune.

A missing piece is hidden in the rubble, essential yet invisible to the naked eye. And yet, Felix can't seem to figure it out himself. He tries to remember the past, the place he calls home and his family...his mother, father, and--

Fleeting memories came flooding, a gale storm ready to devour him whole.

Scorching fire everywhere. Houses and carriages in the wreckage, all toppling down like dominos.

Screams of agony, pain, _death_.

Burning, melting corpses belonging to the young and old. In the midst of this, a young man in his late teenage years sinks to his knees and collapses on the ground, quivering and breathing rapidly.

Dead eyes and dark, lock hair eerily similar to his own.

Felix seethes under his breath, head throbbing.

“Felix! Wait!”

He pauses, furrowing his brows. Whirling his head, he watches a tall redhead and their silver-haired sniper waving their arms enthusiastically, rushing to catch up with his usual, fast pace walking.

“Dude! Where are you going?”

“Going to sleep,” Felix replies somberly, “We have another task to tackle tomorrow,”

Sylvain gasps. “But it’s only 8 PM!”

Felix sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have time for this, you know,”

“Come on, man!” Sylvain cries, “Don’t you wanna relive the good old days? You know, back to the time when you and I, Ingrid and His Highness were together, playing around and pretending to be knights--”

Felix shoots him a glare, silencing him. “Not interested,” And walks on.

“At least join us at the tavern,” Ashe pipes in, hoping to pique the mercenary’s interest. “I know you haven’t eaten supper yet. None of us did, since we came back from the bombing mission--”

“And a successful one at that!” Sylvain butts in, grinning widely.

Ashe chuckles. “Yeah,” He agrees, “So please consider. If you do, I’ll go out of my way and make your favorite food!”

Sylvain lets out a whistle. “You hear that, Felix?” He cries, his brown eyes twinkling with hope and excitement. “Ashe here will be treating you with one of his famous gourmet foods! Free of charge!”

No response.

“Come on, it’ll be just like the good old times,” Sylvain persists, slinging an arm over his old friend’s neck. “It’s been...what? Five to six years since we’ve last seen each other?”

“Seven years,” Felix corrects lamely.

Sylvain laughs. “Exactly! And that alone deserves at least a round of drinks! A reunion _and_ a successful feat! That’s more than enough to get down and celebrate!”

Felix sighs, rolling his eyes. Knowing Sylvain, he'll keep barraging him with the same question over and over again.

A blast from the past comes to light, and Felix recalls himself as a young child, getting dragged into one of Sylvain's shenanigans. Tiny fists raised into the air; the two young boys chase each other down with wooden swords. In the background, the boar prince and Ingrid would be there, cheering them on as he and Sylvain continuously clash, wood against wood. Far from sight, a shadow of a young man keeps watching.

“Like old times, huh?” Felix mumbles softly, but Sylvain hears it.

In response, Sylvain squeezes his right shoulder. No more words were exchanged as Felix quietly surrendered, letting Ashe and Sylvain take him to the center of the slums, where the rest of their team were all waiting for their arrival.

"By the way, what's up with that flower?" Sylvain suddenly brings up and points to the spot of yellow sticking out of his leather shoulder pad.

Rousing himself from his sleeplike haze, Felix carefully plucks out the flower and simply stares at it.

Sylvain smirks devilishly. “Someone’s getting popular,” He teases, nudging the latter.

Felix beets a deep shade of red. “Shut up!”

“Ooh, look at you! You’re blushing!” Sylvain gushes, laughing away. “Ashe, get a load of this!”

“Sylvain, stop teasing him!” Ashe comes in, staring the redhead down. “Now’s not a good time, you know!”

Sylvain sheepishly grins. “Aww, come on!” He looks back at Felix who seemingly appears to be lost in his thoughts. “So, old bud,” He began, wiggling his eyebrows. “Who’s the lucky girl, hmm?”

Sunset hair.

Striking blue eyes.

A smile that can rival the sun.

“Who is she? Do we know her or what?”

Felix furrows his eyebrows. “...Don’t know,” was all he could say, surprised to find himself slightly disappointed. That’s right. He never got to ask for her name. Then again, it was unlikely that they might cross paths again.

She was a girl living in another part of the city, possibly from Sector 8.

He was a boy, a mercenary stationed here at Sector 7 slums for a short amount of time. He kills for money, money that he needs to survive.

After this is all over, maybe he could try and pay a visit to her sometime? He remembers her standing under the crisp, mellow light of the streetlamp, near the front of the abandoned Loveless theatre.

Again, Felix fights the urge to leak out another goofy smile. His stomach feels a little funny too. Probably a side-effect for not eating in the afternoon?

Felix looks back up to find Sylvain with a wide smile, waiting eagerly for his answer. Crossing his arms, he gives him a pointed stare.

“Ah, what a nice flower!”

Felix switches gears, catching Ashe in the act of examining the flower closely.

“Flowers don’t normally grow here in the slums,” Ashe explains, wide-eyed and beaming in delight. “Lucky you to find something so rare!”

“What flower is it?” Felix wonders aloud.

“It’s a yellow lily,” Ashe explains right away, his voice surprisingly soft and serene. “According to the language of flowers, these types of lilies are considered to be a symbol of happiness and cheer, conveying the message of remembrance. A reunion you could say. Lovers used to give these to each other when they are reunited,”

Felix looks back at the flower in his hand and softens.

“Come on, we better get going!” Sylvain starts, dragging Felix by the neck, quickening his pace. “Who knows if Ingrid already ate half of the gourmet already!”

Ashe gasps. “Ah! You’re right!” He dashes ahead to lead the group. “Come on, let’s go!”

Grunting in reply, Felix drops his arm, tucking the flower inside his pocket and follows after them.

For the remainder of the night, Felix keeps to himself, preferring to stand clear and away from the crowd, and in the shadows where nobody can see him. When he was given a chance to get out and take a breather, his first instinct was to pull out his wallet and count the many coins he had left.

.

.

.

_The so-called ‘reunion’ was okay, to say the least._

_As always, Sylvain was the life of the party._

_Ashe delivered what he promised. Secretly, eating the food he made was worth coming._

_Ingrid is still as principled and industrious as ever. She’s got a new haircut. It suits her well._

_Can’t say the same for the boar and his mutt. If looks could kill, they’d have many bodies below their feet by now._

_There’s a new mercenary with us. ‘The Ashen Demon’ Byleth as they call her. Never heard her name before. Judging by her sword, she looks pretty capable. Maybe after this, I’ll take to challenging her for a duel._

_._

_._

_...Is it wrong for me to say that I wish to see that strange girl again?_

_._

_._

_There’s another mission tomorrow. If I finish early, I could probably swing by and buy another flower._

_And maybe...I’ll get to see that smile of hers again._

* * *

All was dark and quiet.

Nobody was around, not even Sylvain and Ingrid to nag him to get up and fight could be heard. It was...peaceful, soothing.

Felix was finally left alone. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Here, in the darkest of the abyss, was where he belongs. But as he prepares himself for eternal sleep, an unknown force kicks him off the reins.

A voice tells him it’s not ‘his turn’ yet, and off he goes, back to the world of the living.

Ever so slowly, Felix flutters his eyes open.

The early morning sunlight, soft and diffuse, nearly blinds him in the process. Rising from the ground, Felix takes a moment to inspect the new environment. Light naturally filters the scene, starting from the brilliant mosaic glass windows, to the ivy-covered stone walls, and the marble columns towering around him.

It finally dawns to him that he’s inside a church.

And from the looks of the poor stability of the building, it seems to have been abandoned for many years now.

Felix frowns, trying to recall what he could remember. He and his group finished another mission, nearly costing their lives as the bomb would soon detonate. The sounds of gunfire heard from afar, the smoky mist engulfing their whole team as they struggle to escape. A large part of the bridge collapsed, plummeting Felix and a few other stragglers to their supposed deaths.

The painful screams from his friends long gone the minute he entered the void. Darkness came, and nothing more thereafter.

Now here he was, in the middle of nowhere...inside a church, alone with little to no injuries.

He can’t be dead, right?

And then he hears it.

A voice.

Warm yet riveting, sweet as nectar and ever so ethereal. Faint yet blooming with vitality—the sound of heaven.

An angel, maybe?

Felix wordlessly follows the direction of the voice. His heart pounds harder, singing for joy and delight, utterly enchanted by the magical aria. Eventually, he makes it to the closed doors and reaches out for the doorknob. Twisting and turning it, he opens it.

Stepping outside, Felix gets greeted by a bountiful, thriving garden and a cascading waterfall in the distance. He walks on, slow and steady, taking in everything from the patches of the blue sky visible through the rusty debris, to the colorful, spring flowers and a cluster of butterflies gliding along the rims of the wooden fences.

The scent of nature tickles his nostrils, enveloping him in a warm, invisible embrace.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Felix turns around, surprised to see an older woman with kind, purple eyes, and a long, brown apron.

“You must be tired. Why don’t you come inside and have some tea?” Her tone of voice was so nurturing, as light as a feather. Almost like a mother.

Noticing his tense stature, the woman giggles. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t bite,” She guarantees, and guides him through the gardens. “Not much farther now until we reach the house,”

"Is this where you live?" Felix blurts out, trailing behind her.

When he gains an assertive nod, he comments how lovely the place is.

The woman smiles. “Why thank you,”

Halfway through the bridge, Felix freezes. He quickly whirls his head the other way, eyes widening. There it was again. The voice.

The woman giggles. “There she goes,”

Felix tips his head, confused. “She?”

The woman smiles with an all-knowing look. “My adorable little sister Annie,” She clarifies, “She must’ve returned early. Probably trying to give the flowers a concert for working hard.” She gives the mercenary a side glance. “Would you like to meet her?”

Felix visibly gulps.

The woman releases a light giggle. “Past the hedges and turn right,” She instructs, pointing her finger to the first destination. “Keep going straight and there, you’ll find her,”

Felix nods curtly. "Thanks," And advances on. This time, he listens to his heart and lets his conscience be his guide.

Past these hedges.

Turn your right.

Keep going, no looking back.

One step, two steps.

Three steps, four steps.

A stretch of grassland comes into view, an array of colorful flowers in full bloom. At the epicenter of this was the bewitching muse herself—flames of citrus-colored hair, eyes matching the boundless sky and sea, in a white, flowing dress accentuated with blue and orange. The sun clocks over the horizon and right on time, a beacon of light flickers down, and there, a halo of light is seen to flash round her head.

Truly, an angel in the making.

Thankfully, she doesn't see him—singing a strange song that unsurprisingly fits her jubilant character, prancing and leaping and twirling and spinning with a silver water can.

**_Living in a land that’s dark and blinded by the frigid cold~~_ **

**_Creeping through the loneliness for ages untold~~_ **

**_In your heart, you’re desperate for the sweet embrace of light~~_ **

**_Pushing through and crawling with all of your might~~_ **

****

Her serenade was simply breathtaking.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He blinks quickly now and then, watching her performance intensely, and wishing to burn it into memory.

**_HERE! Creepy, creepy creepity, creep~_ **

**_NOW! Creepy, creepy creepity, creep~_ **

How reckless of him to take a step, unaware that he stepped on a branch.

And just like that, her show came to a bitter end.

“BAH!”

Felix flinches, whirling his head in time to see the florist drop her water can and pull out an iron pipe from behind her.

“Y-you! What are you doing here?”

Cheeks flustered, Felix ducks his head in embarrassment. “I-uh…” Oh no, what does he say? “You’ve got...some nice footwork,” He babbles aloud, mentally facepalming himself for sounding like an idiot.

Annette puffs her cheeks. “It’s rude to be spying on other people while they’re singing!” She scowls, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s not right, you know!”

Felix opens his mouth, but the words get clogged up in his throat. The silence drags on, and Felix remains perfectly stiff and awkward. On the other side, the florist reclaims her dropped water can, sighing and shaking her head at the mess she'd caused.

“This is so embarrassing,” The florist groans, covering her reddened face. “And of course, I was singing about some silly food song I made up! I should’ve been singing about...bears! Or swamp beasties!”

Hearing this sparked Felix’s interest. “Huh. Didn’t realize there were songs about bears or swamp beasties,”

Her reaction was priceless. Her face still red, the florist tries hard (but inevitably fails) to flash him a death glare. “Ooooh! YOU are the worst!”

And Felix _laughs._

The florist watches him, mortified and ever more bashful. “You are evil! Evil, I say!” She whines, puffing her cheeks. She turns the other way, refusing to look at him.

The laughter ceases, and Felix sighs. He checks the distance between them, making a mental note to give her some space. “Look, I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” He says, a little out of breath. “It’s just…” And then he stops, scratching the back of his head as he scrambles for more words.

The florist cocks an eyebrow. “Just what?” She spats back, “What are you here for anyway?”

_To see you._

Frowning, Felix shakes away his thoughts and lets the silence take his place for the time being. He isn't much of a talker, barely having the energy to make some small talk and that's it. But with her...somehow, he can't help but want to at least try—and hopefully get to know her better. Wasn't that what he was here for?

While pondering, his hand naturally slides to one of his pockets. Something clicks in his head, and slowly, he fishes out a slightly crumpled yellow flower, the same one he’d bought from her.

“Wait. That flower…”

Felix refocuses his sights on the florist who stares at the flower in his hand, then lifts her chin a little, sharing his eye level. “Have we met before?”

Felix swallows deeply. “We have,” He croaks out.

The florist narrows her eyes, frowning. A loud gasp escapes from her. “Oh, Seiros! That’s right! The grumpy swordsman who bought my flowers!” She suddenly cries, eyes widening. “That was you, right?”

“Yeah,” Felix confirms dryly. “And you’re the flower girl,”

The florist nods and sheepishly grins. "Wow, so we meet again. Crazy, huh?"

“You could say that,” Felix crosses into the field of flowers, outstretching his hand for her to take. “The name’s Felix by the way,” He introduces himself, eyes boring into hers. “You must be Annie,”

Covering her mouth, the florist bursts into a fit of giggles.

Felix gives her a weird look. Did he say something wrong?

“I’m guessing you met Mercie early on,” She says with the shake of her head. “Good guess, but it’s Annette.” Stepping out of her comfort zone, she graciously accepts his hand, shaking it. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

Felix nods firmly. “Same here,”

And though she doesn’t see it, it’s there—the sprouting of a tiny, cracked smile, meant just for her.

.

.

.

_I met the flower girl again. Her name’s Annette._

_She is a florist, who lives in the slums of Sector 5 together with an older brother and sister._

_She’s upbeat, full of spunk. A firecracker as you may call it._

_She can be annoying at times. She asks too many questions about myself that I don't even have the answers to. But underneath it all, she acts like a kid. So curious about the outside world she'd never seen before. She's a dweller, after all. Can't help with that._

_Still...I wish I could bring her somewhere, somehow._

* * *

Like her character, Annette’s life was as carefree as he imagines it to be.

His childhood upbringing—soaked with blood, failures, and trauma was nothing in comparison with hers. As he withers in the cold shadows, under the watchful eyes of the moon, Annette is thriving brilliantly under the warm beacon of the sun.

While he prefers to shut people away, she welcomes them openly.

A man of action, of few words, and on a mission—a wolf prowling in the darkness, waiting to catch his prey.

A woman of her word with a mighty heart, mind, and voice—a songbird, small but gifted, spreading joy to the world.

While he resents and regrets, she forgives and forgets.

Like fire and rain, they are mere opposites of one another. Each walking down different paths in life, and yet somehow, they meet up by chance in the cold streets of Sector 8.

And for the first time, Felix lowers his guard, savoring the little bits of happiness he could get as she tours him around her district while posing as her bodyguard.

It was brief and fleeting, taking nearly the whole day to conclude.

From what he could gather, Annette is quite famous in the area. In her off days, she would assist the sick and the elderly, volunteer at the local restaurants as the occasional poster girl, and educate the kids at the orphanage, together with her siblings.

Her eldest sister, Mercedes, is a literal saint in both definition and character. With her bright and positive attitude, it’s no surprise how Annette turned out the way she is.

Jeritza, their brother, is a different story.

Unlike his sisters, he is perceptive and brooding. Similar to Mercedes, he has a protective streak, though a bit extreme at times. Late in the afternoon, while Mercedes and Annette were making supper in the kitchen, Felix finds himself getting dragged out the door and into the front porch.

“You can’t stay here,” Jeritza presses, careful not to raise his voice lest the others might hear, “Tonight, I want you out of my house. No fusses, no questions. And don’t say a word about any of this.”

Felix lets his eyes linger to the front door, reminded by the warmth of Annette and her home. He reverts his gaze to the fuming young blacksmith, remaining unfazed. “...Fine, whatever,” He grumbles, “Don’t wanna overstay my welcome anyway,”

Jeritza continues to glare at him, unsmiling. "You better keep your word," He deadpanned and trots back inside.

All alone, Felix gives in to the quiet serenity of the night, the thrum of crickets easing his tired mind. It’s almost been a whole day since he got separated from his team.

How were they? Did they manage to get out of the building alive?

Was the mission a success?

As much as he wanted to stay here a little longer, to get to know Annette and her family, he knew that this wasn’t right.

She doesn’t belong in his world—a world so dangerous, selfish, and merciless.

Felix was a mercenary; a job meant to kill anything alive and moving, all for the sake of money. Such a ghastly lifestyle isn’t suitable nor conformable with someone untainted, ebullient, _delicate_ like Annette.

She deserves more than this.

And he knows it, from the very moment she entered his life.

The picture of Annette crying and bellowing out his name as he walks away from her taunts him, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take, to ensure her safety.

“Felix?”

He turns, spotting Annette pop her head out the door. “What are you doing out here? Come on! Supper’s ready!”

Grunting in reply, Felix joins her inside—returning to the warm solace of the lights, a place so befitting of the word home...a place where he doesn’t deserve to be.

* * *

As luck would have it, Annette comes to his rescue.

To his dismay (and secret delight), she volunteers to escort him to the gates of Sector 7.

“What about your brother and sister?” Felix points out, trying hard to keep his voice low at a bare minimum. “They’re gonna get worried, you know,”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” She assures, waving her hand dismissively. “Besides, I can’t just stand here and do nothing! I wanna help as much as I can!” At this, she grins. “I also happen to know the best shortcut to get to where you’re going!”

Felix shakes his head. Still, he can’t help but slip out a small smile. “Lead the way then,”

Fleeing Sector 5, the pair moves to a secret passageway—"don't tell anyone, cah-peesh?"—and from there, they went their way, teaming up and fighting monster after monster. On some occasions, there are some lighthearted moments, with Felix failing miserably at high-fiving the adorably pouting florist.

It didn’t take long until he finally got it, and the instant he did, Felix was rewarded with an overflowing wave of smiles, high-fives, undeniably rich and happy laughter from Annette.

His heart swoons over this, reveling over this discovery.

A few hours later and at long last, they made it to their destination.

“Would you look at that? We made it!” Annette exclaims, pointing to the large metal gates nearby. Spinning around, she runs up to the mercenary, raising her hand high. “Up top, Felix!”

Felix scoffs, rolling his eyes. Still, he gives her what she wants—a simple high-five.

“Hey, let’s go and take a break over there!”

Looking up, Felix catches sight of a giant elephant slide. He watches Annette rush off, climbing her way at the top and then beckoning for him to follow after her. “Come on, come on!”

Sighing, Felix silently obliges. He climbs up as well, settling down to take a seat, making sure to create a small space between the two of them. He hears a light shuffle, alarming him. Daring to take a peek, he’s amazed to see Annette scooting a little closer to him.

“The view here is amazing~”

Felix nods, his eyes on the florist who looks out into the great distance.

“Yeah,”

Deep, ocean eyes meet his gaze.

“What?”

Felix turns away, blushing madly. He breathes in deeply, trying to ease his racing heartbeat. Slowly, he turns his head round to take another look at her.

This time it’s her intensely staring and leaning toward him. Felix freezes completely still. For some reason, it was becoming harder to breathe.

“Your eyes…” Annette began, slightly in a daze, “They’re so pretty,”

“Thanks…” Felix manages to say, features softening. Seiros, how bottomless are her eyes? “...You too,”

Instantly, Annette’s entire face blossoms to match the same fiery color as her hair. “O-oh!” She croaks, sinking her head deeper into the crook of her hoodie. “Umm...t-thank you?”

It doesn’t take long until Felix registers the exact words, he tells her, and he shrinks away. “My apologizes, I shouldn’t have said—”

“No, no, it’s fine! Really!” Annette assures him with another one of her sweet smiles. Lowering her gaze to her white-mitten gloves, she nibbles her lower lip. “It’s just well…” She mumbles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Nobody’s ever told me _that_ , ever,”

Felix blinks. “Really?”

Nodding meekly, there came a tiny fracture of a smile. “Uh-huh,” Finally, Annette turns back to look at him. “You would be the first,”

“I just said the truth, is all,” Felix grumbles with a lame shrug.

Annette giggles. “Thank you,”

Slowly, she rises.

"It's almost time for morning," She began, gesturing to the twinkling array of stars fading away, and the promise of a new dawn. "We should probably get going," She climbs down the staircase with Felix begrudgingly following after her.

“Okay! Right over here!” Annette cries, urging him to get closer to another playground set. Crouching to her knees, she points to a manhole cover hiding underneath. “Wanna get to Sector 7 in style? Here is the passageway for you!” Back on her feet again, she proceeds to flex her muscles, imitating a victory pose. “And there you have it! Operation bring-Felix-to-Sector-7-gates has been accomplished!”

Again, her whimsical laughter playfully tickles his ears. Felix smiles at her childlike attitude, letting out a low chuckle. Then a sinking feeling invades, disrupting the butterflies inside his stomach as he gets hit with harsh reality.

This was the point of no return.

Once he goes into the manhole, he won’t be able to see the rare majesty of the Sector 5 slums. He won’t be able to get a taste of Mercedes’s homemade hazelnut soup, nor the fields of flowers going far beyond the stretches of land. He won’t be able to pay a visit to the house on the hill anymore, see the buzzing bees zooming by, the fissures of an actual, blue sky.

...He won’t ever get another high-five.

Not hear another sound of her laughter.

Or the smile he grew so fondly of—a smile that can only be made by the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, the very same one who happens to be right in front of him.

“So…”

The pair exchanged looks, one smiling sincerely and another smiling sorrowfully.

Annette takes a few steps back, gesturing an arm over to the hidden manhole cover. “Go ahead,”

Felix nods firmly, his footsteps getting heavier as he went on.

This can’t be the end of their journey, right?

“You okay getting home?”

Annette tips her head. “And if I said I wasn’t?”

Right away, Felix steps forward. “I’ll go with you,”

Annette crosses her arms, taking a step back. “Hey! I thought you needed to get back?”

Felix opens his mouth to protest, but she beats him to it. “Don’t you worry. I have a backup plan for everything, including this one,” She assures, smiling. “And it’s safer too!”

Hearing this, Felix sighs in relief. He shakes his head, unveiling yet another small smile. Little by little, his frozen heart was thawing, all because of her.

The thought of letting her go was…

Felix furrows her eyebrows as he tries hard to find words to describe what exactly he was feeling right now.

He looks up, locking his eyes with hers.

Putting her hands behind her back, Annette jerks her chin to the direction of the manhole cover. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

He stays in place, taking her in and burning it into memory. He can’t forget her. He just couldn’t.

“You okay?”

That sad look on her face...it didn’t fit well with her radiance. Could it be because of him?

“What’s wrong?” Annette asks, growing worried. “What are you looking at?”

“You,”

Annette blushes. She points to herself. “M-me?”

Felix nods firmly. “Yeah,” He confirms, as truthfully as he could. “Is that okay with you?”

“S-sure,” She stammers, flustering over his strange way with words. “May I ask why?”

A flood of memories of their time together—their tour around her neighborhood, their smooth teamwork against the local monsters and Turks, their discussion about the flowers, her unwillingness to be so open and genuine to him...it captivates him. It’s barely three days and yet, Felix felt like he’d known her for so long.

Being with her alone made him feel stronger, happier.

...But he knew he couldn’t say that. Not at this moment at least.

“...I had a good time today, ” Felix tells her, turning red. “It was great to see so many parts of Sector 5 with you,”

"That's good," She replies, and though he refuses to look at her, he could hear her smile. "Feel free to drop by whenever you can! If Jeritza allows it, Mercie and I would be sure to cook for you again!"

Felix nods timidly. “I’d like that,”

Taking a deep breath, he walks ahead.

“Try not to get into trouble again, you hear?”

Annette beams, saluting. "Yes, sir!"

Felix smiles at her optimism. But inside, his heart was breaking.

For now, Felix will comply and return to his world. But deep down, he knew his place was elsewhere, somewhere with her. And though he may not say it out loud, he silently thanks the four holy saints for this rare opportunity to spend time with her and go on his merry way.

.

.

.

_Those two days with her were the happiest I've ever been since the great tragedy._

_I wanted to be with her more, learn more about her…_

_But the mission...it is my priority before anything else. I came here for a job, after all._

_._

_I promise to never forget her._

_I wonder...will she forget about me?_

* * *

One minute, Felix was preparing his farewells to Annette.

The next after, everything breaks loose. Before he knew it, he’s getting tossed into another world of trouble. His childhood friend, Ingrid, was getting carried away into the Wall Market, possibly to get sold as a bride to a shady Mafia boss.

Instantly, Felix was on his feet, ready to chase after the carriage and save his friend from a terrible future. A familiar voice from the back of his head was pleading for him, _begging_ for him not to let this happen at any circumstances. A promise from long ago, from a man he once knew.

Ingrid already belongs to someone and that was a fact he took by heart.

And of course, Annette lends out her hand.

“I wanna help save your friend!”

Felix glares. “It’s too dangerous—”

“I don’t care!” She protests, putting on a brave face. “She needs us!”

As much as Felix wanted to object to her offer, he knew he couldn't. She was a stubborn bull (a tiny one at that), and no matter how many times he'd refuse her, she'd come knocking back ten times the ferocity.

And so, Felix and Annette teamed up to rescue Ingrid.

Based on what they could gather, she seems to be in a red mansion owned by a sickening pig named Don Corneo. Unsurprisingly, there were rules to get in.

“Sorry. Ladies only,”

“What?”

“I’m a lady!” Annette chirps, “Felix, can I—”

"Absolutely not," Felix quickly cuts her off and flashes a death glare at the gatekeeper. "Look, my friend's in there. She needs our help,"

The gatekeeper shakes his head in dismay. “I’d like to help, but rules are rules,” He explains, sighing. “However, if you are still persistent in saving your friend, you should go on and seek the Wall Market Trio,”

Annette blinks, curiosity twinkling in her eyes. “The Wall Market Trio?” She echoes softly.

The gatekeeper grins. “That’s right! And if you can get their approval, we’ll allow you in,”

“Well, let’s go and do that then!” Annette remarks, clapping her hands merrily. “We’ll just need to go and talk to them, right?”

Felix thinks it over, frowning. They were running out of options anyway.

“Fine,” He answers, gaining a delightful cheer from his partner. Walking away from the mansion, Felix and Annette cross the bridge and into the crowded plaza.

Three contenders and all they needed to do was get the approval from at least one of them.

Shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Oh, if only he knew...

* * *

Purple and green neon lights.

An empty stage shrouded in mist.

A round of applause from the audience.

And there, at the very center of it all, was—

“Wahoo! You got this, Felix!”

—Annette, clad in a gaudy, vermillion dress, so shimmering and splendid. Her sunset hair cascaded evenly down her shoulders, decorated in artificial flowers, her heart-shaped visage visually glamorized with top-notch makeup.

She was already beautiful in his eyes.

But THIS was going too far, too much for him to handle.

If Sylvain were here, he would’ve been laughing his ass off...and probably taken a picture from his photo to commemorate the exact face Felix wore in that precise moment.

By the snap of Madam Manuela’s figure, Annette magically transformed from a downtown sweetheart to an irresistible temptress in one night.

Truthfully, Felix didn’t know what to do in such a situation.

Right off the bat, he went with his instincts, quickly draping her shoulders with his long, blue cape and glowering at the many, hungry eyes of men and some women trying to get a piece of her.

...Not long after that, here he was, effortlessly dancing to the beat of disco music, together with possibly the most famous man in Wall Market, a man of many talents—the ever exuberant Andrea.

Felix grimaces, working hard to keep up the pace.

The boogie-woogie, the constant pelvic-thrusts, the ass shaking, and the twirling...

Oh Seiros, what on earth did he get himself into?

“You can do it, Felix! I believe in you!”

He hears Annette in the crowd, cheering him on.

...Well, he might as well get this whole thing over with.

For the next minute or so, Felix continues to mimic Andrea's flawless choreography. Rhyme after rhyme, he somehow manages to get every one of them.

...Finally, the dancing came to a stunning close.

“YASSS, FELIX! YOU GO, DISCO KING!”

_Goddamnit, Annette!_

Applauses here and there, it was painfully clear he’d won Andrea’s approval.

Felix finally made it out, safe and sound.

That’s it...right?

But just when it couldn’t get any worse, it _does._

“Yes! I shall transform you into a vision of beauty!”

Oh, no.

Oh, _no._

“Without further ado, let us BEGIN!”

Felix struggled to get out, only to get straggled into a throne, pampered with white powders and sticky lipstick, and the dress—there’s a freaking DRESS.

A spotlight sheds on Felix—to his new and improved wardrobe of the day.

"You were born for this, honey," Andrea tells him, presenting him to a large audience.

To his horror, all eyes are on him.

None of them mattered most except for one—Annette, who watches him with an indescribable spark in her eyes. She was enjoying this! All the while, Felix fights hard not to punch a wall, knowing well that his masculinity has shattered and was left to retrieve the last bits of it on the dance floor. How badly he wanted to jump off the stage, snatch Annette into his arms, and just flee—far, away from here, or anywhere else safe.

Thankfully, the show came to an end. After thanking Andrea for his work, Felix went straight for the exit...only to bump into Annette mere seconds after he scampers to hide behind a pillar near a hotel.

“Felix, wow!”

“Not a word from you,”

“But you look so pretty!” Annette gushes, covering her mouth to stifle her incoming laughter.

Felix hangs his head. “Please _stop_ ,”

“Hey, don’t look so gloomy! it’s a compliment!”

"I know, but…" Felix trails off and goes on to mutter a stream of voiceless words.

Annette blinks, tipping her head. “Hmm? What’d you say? I didn’t quite hear that,”

Felix sighs, shaking his head. Lifting his head, he clears his throat. There’s still pink adorning on his cheeks. “Don’t say you’re not pretty. You’re way beautiful and I mean that,”

Annette flushes red. “O-oh,” Biting her lower lip, she steals a quick glimpse at Felix.

Huh...who knew he could be so beautiful with his long, black hair down? Above all the gaudiness and the lavish accessories, something appears to be missing.

Then it hits her.

“Hey, Felix? Would you mind closing your eyes for a bit?”

He doesn’t question, doing what he’s told. Something warm slings around his head, making him tense.

“Now hold still!”

Annette’s voice...she sounds so close.

“Relax! It’s just me!”

Her tiny fingers caressing along his hair...

Felix relaxes, feeling oddly at ease. He could smell the flowery scent, so faint and gratifying, nearly making him doze off on the spot. Fighting hard to keep himself awake, he fails to notice Annette retreating.

“Aaaand done!” She announces, clapping her hands. “Okay! You can open your eyes now!”

As per request, Felix reopens them.

Blinking, he checks himself and then looks back at Annette with a deep frown. “I don’t feel anything different,”

Annette rolls her eyes, still smiling. She points her creation out to him. “It’s not much, but…”

Felix follows her direction. Slowly, his eyes widened.

His long, black hair is perfectly styled in a low ponytail along his right shoulder, wrapped up neatly by a blue ribbon. But it’s not just any ribbon. It’s Annette’s ribbon—her iconic ribbon.

“What do you think?” Annette asks, interrupting his train of thoughts. “Do you like it?”

Felix visibly gulps, waiting for a moment to rethink his words. “The ribbon,” He began, “Isn’t it yours?”

“It is, but…” Annette trails off, flashing him a toothy grin. “It suits you more than me,” She reaches out, snatching his wrist without hesitation. Once more, she looks up with him, her eyes twinkling with so much pureness and wonder.

All Felix could do was stare, utterly dumbstruck at her. Thank the gods for the blaring neon lights concealing away the different shades of red engulfing his entire face.

If only Annette knew the kind of effect, she has on him. Then again, she shouldn't know. Because whether she knew or not, one thing's for certain, this woman would DEFINITELY be the cause of his death.

“Come on! Now that we’re all dolled up, let’s go rescue Ingrid!”

Felix nods dumbly. “Lead the way then,”

And he lets her, guiding him out of the crowded streets and into the public park. Overhead, an abundance of fireworks soars high and mighty, exploding into tiny millions of bursts of lights, and then sizzling away into the cloudless, dark sky.

Felix sneaks a glance her way, in time to catch another display of fireworks. The polychromatic colors, the reddish hue belonging to the wooden fences and bridges, the vibrant luminescence...they were all encircling around Annette.

For the second time, he sees it—a faint halo floating around her head.

If he could squint, he could almost see a pair of invisible wings sprouting from her bareback.

No doubt, she was an angel incarnate, ready to take flight.

And he, the captive, was taking off with her.

* * *

After the rescue, Ingrid and Annette became quick friends.

It was refreshing to see the well-disciplined girl loosen her strictness and unwind. For as long as Felix could remember, the Great Tragedy of Duscur hit her on a personal level. She lost someone very dear to her, someone who she already promised her life with.

The sad reality is that this world—their world, does not guarantee any happily ever after. Strong or weak, or no matter how much you try to battle against the odds, it would only fail in the end.

Everybody recruited in the Blue Lions experienced a similar loss.

Sylvain with his parents and dead older brother.

Ingrid and her dead lover.

Ashe with his parents and adopted father.

Even the prickly boar and his mutt can relate.

The same goes for their other recruits—Yuri, Constance, Hapi, and Balthus.

...Felix too was no stranger to this.

He doesn’t know _who_ yet, but every time he sees his childhood friends, especially Dimitri, his stomach feels tight, and the urge to punch him full-force strengthens each time they lock eyes with one another across the room.

They've all lost someone close, someone they loved.

But at this moment, hope by the name of Annette brings them together, brings them closer than ever before. Like Felix, everybody was entranced by her kindred spirit and to nobody's surprise, the florist instantly made a connection with their youngest members, Ashe and Flayn.

Something snakes around the baseline of Felix's neck, causing him to freeze.

“So, this new girl,” A voice starts, belonging to Sylvain, “She the one who gave you the flower?”

Felix gives him a pointed look, daring him to go any further.

Sylvain laughs. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t make a move on her,” He ensures, “Well, not _yet_ at least—”

Felix shoves Sylvain away and shoots him the deadliest glare he can muster. “Don’t. You. Dare.” He growls, emphasizing his words strongly. “Annette’s not your damn plaything!”

“Woah, dude! Relax!” Sylvain laughs, backing away with hands high. “I was only kidding!” A huge smirk spreads across his face. “Look, I get it. Annette’s your girl, okay? And as bros, I promise you, I won’t do anything,”

Felix gives him a dirty look.

“Cross my heart, man!”

Rolling his eyes, Felix walks away. As he heads out of the tavern, he hears a voice calling out his name.

“Do you mind if we talk?”

It was Ingrid, and she looked worried.

Without questioning it, Felix nods and follows her outside to the front porch. Making sure that there weren't any lurkers loitering around, Ingrid turns to look at the mercenary with a slight crinkle of a smile. "I never got to properly thank you for saving me back there,"

"Think nothing of it. It was the least I could do anyway," Felix grumbled, crossing his arms. "But you know, you should be thanking Annette. She was the one who insisted we help you out,"

Ingrid wordlessly glances at the nearest window where she could see a few friends inside. Upon sighting their new member of the team, who looks to be having the time of her life, the female knight lets her eyes soften.

“I see…” She trails off, smiling faintly. “I’ll be sure to let her know of that,”

Felix nods, looking away.

A moment of silence filters the space between them.

“So? Is that all you wanted to say to me?”

Looking up, Ingrid gives him a forceful grin.

Again, she glances back at the window, then fixes her sights on her childhood friend.

“I’m glad we got to meet Annette,” She begins, her voice noticeably softer. “But since the three of us got out of the sewers, I can’t help but feel like we’ll be endangering her,” Ingrid wraps a hand around her arm, squeezing it tightly. “And I worry that the more we keep involving her with us…at this rate, I fear that something dangerous could—”

“I won’t let it happen,” Felix cuts it, calm and insistent. He looks back to the window, to where his team and Annette were dancing merrily. He continues to stare at her, unaware of Ingrid looking at him with widened eyes.

“Felix…are you in love with Annette?”

The mercenary sneaks a glimpse at his childhood friend, listless and unaffected. Though he refuses to admit it, the redness blooming on his ears says a different story. There it was, a new side of him that Ingrid has never seen before.

“Felix, are you blushing?”

“N-no, I’m not!”

Now he’s pouting.

Still, Ingrid smiles. “It’s written all over your face,” She points out to him, “So? How long?”

“What do you mean?”

Ingrid expands her smile. “How long have you been in love with her?”

Felix frowns, turning away.

"It's okay to be in love. In fact, I believe it's a wonderful thing," Ingrid presses on and holds tightly of her words. "But before anything else, I implore you to at least consider the stakes." A pause. "I don't want you to get hurt," _just like I have._

Felix knew where this talk was going.

It wasn’t a secret that the man who Ingrid loved so much was no longer of this world. Ingrid, who suffered and mourned behind closed doors, weeping and refusing to eat until she grew tired of her feelings.

“Love…it’s a powerful thing,” Ingrid goes on, staring at the ground. “It can have its ups and downs. It makes you feel stronger, makes you feel hopeful about the world,” A pause. “But it’s also fragile, easily tainted and taken away. I know it’s difficult to say this but if you wish to pursue Annette, think about how she may be affected by what we do,”

Ingrid takes a step forward. head high. “Just like you, I wish to protect Annette as well. I want what’s best for her. But her safety—her well-being, it must come first,” She explains, teary-eyed. “I don’t want to lose another person that I care about, not ever…”

Peering up, he locks eyes with Ingrid, who offers him a heartfelt smile.

Felix swallows and nods firmly. "…Okay,"

And that was that, the end to their conversation.

Alone to his thoughts once more, Felix finds himself conflicted about what to do next. Fishing out the flower in his pocket, his mouth partly opens as he notes of the tiny yellow petals beginning to droop.

It was wilting.

Yet, above all the circumstances, the flower proudly emanates its natural radiance, unyielding, and still thriving. Naturally, his mind drifts to a certain florist, smiling and laughing and shining, so ethereal and alive.

That night, Felix makes a vow—a vow that may one day spring eternal.

* * *

In just one night, the Blue Lions lost everything—the local tavern that was their base, the apartment he regularly stayed at, the friendly folks of Sector 7 slums, a few acquaintances, and _her._

And it was all because of him.

Gathering what they could find, the team found sanctuary at a secluded house, the last place Felix wishes to visit as he knew that the horrified looks of Mercedes and Jeritza would surely haunt him for many long nights. He promised, and yet, failed to do so.

The destructive blow to the head Felix received from the fuming Jeritza became a reminder of his uselessness. He was told not to let Annette get involved in anything and yet, here he was, bearing the white flag of defeat and news confirming of their great losses.

The woman who stole his heart the second he laid eyes on her, the one remarkably close to being that of a heavenly angel was gone, far out of reach and imprisoned by the Shinra Electric Company, commanded by the Adrestian Empire.

The past came flooding back.

The darkness sealed away for a few days, came crashing, and overwhelming him. Cryptic voices from his past long ago, the fire and melting flesh of his mother, father…and the feelings of nausea—it was all coming back at full-force.

Their team of thirty dwindled rapidly. Now there were only twelve of them still standing.

How Felix wanted so badly to turn back time, to warn himself of what was to come, to shout and even pressure his past self to let go of Annette before she’d gotten hurt. If only he had done something sooner, if only he had pushed her away like he was told to, then nothing of this would’ve happened.

They wouldn’t be here, stranded and gravely wounded in this godforsaken house—the very same house Annette proudly calls her home.

Everything around him—from the dining room, the smell of home-cooked meal in the kitchen, the buzzing bees, the gentle breezes, the cascading waterfall, the fields of flowers…her songs, permanently engraved into his heart and soul—he saw nothing but _her._

And the pain hurts so goddamn much.

Annette was his ray of hope and he’d lost it—lost _her._

More than anything, Felix wanted to run away, to get out of here, scream into the oblivion until he had no more energy left to go on.

The mighty EX-Soldier, First Class—Felix Hugo Fraldarius submits to his sleep. For the first time in his life, he surrenders to his defeat.

* * *

Their chance encounter in Sector 8.

An instant click, a connection was forged between Felix and Annette. Brushing his fuzzy feelings aside, he couldn’t help but think of her. And the more he got to know her, the more special she was to him.

Annette was undoubtfully special, but for a very good reason.

Turns out, she really was different.

As explained by Jeritza and Mercedes later that night, they were not her siblings by blood.

“With our mother, we found Annie near the train station, lost and all alone,” Mercedes fills in the details, placing a hand over Jeritza’s and squeezing it tightly. “She was only seven when we brought her into our little home. In a few short days, she became a part of our family. A real chatterbox, but so full of spirit,”

“Mother died of illness three years later,” Jeritza joins in, closing his eyes as he recalls of their past. “Sister took over the responsibility of the house. Annette and I helped her. When I was of age, I found a job in the community. Sister and Annette would go on their usual rounds, visiting the orphanages and such,” A pause. “Annette was turning fourteen at the time. We were planning to surprise her on her birthday, but then, _they_ showed up,”

“The Turks, I presume?” Dimitri guesses, gaining a nod from Mercedes. “What would they need of her?”

“We asked the same thing,” Mercedes affirms, closing her eyes. “And it seems…that our little Annie is more special than we thought,”

When Mercedes couldn’t seem to go on, Jeritza naturally took her place. “She belongs to a race of Ancients,” He explains, “The original stewards of the planet. With their boundless knowledge and wisdom, they were believed to guide us all to the promised land,” A pause. “Annette…she has a power unlike any other. She can hear voices that nobody can hear. She can see things what nobody can see,”

As he finishes his sentence, the long-haired man turns to shoot a glare at the silent mercenary. "That is why…sister and I, we took it upon ourselves to keep her at bay, to protect her, and make sure that she does not get taken away," He seethes, narrowing his eyes. "Now she's gone. All because of _you_ and your friends,”

All eyes are on Felix who hurriedly excuses himself out of the dining room, out of the house, and into the outside world.

Felix ignores them all—the cries of his friends, the burning glare of Jeritza, and the sobbing noises of Mercedes. Teeth clenched, he picks up the pace, wanting nothing more but for his head to stop throbbing.

Everything was quiet.

And then…

“You came,”

 _That_ voice.

Quickly, Felix turns around. And there, he sees her—sunset hair, clear blue eyes, dressed in white. She stands in the field of flowers, head tilted and smiling that smile he loved so dearly.

Annette…she was here?

No, it couldn’t be…

“…Is this a dream?”

Annette shrugs, “Don’t know. You tell me,”

“Are you okay?” Felix suddenly asks, worry etched in his voice as he staggers toward her. “Mercedes and Jeritza and everyone…they’re worried sick about you,”

Annette hums, smiling. “What about you, Felix? Are you worried about me too?” There’s teasing in her tone, but Felix knew that behind the mask she proudly wore, there was deep sorrow hiding beneath.

“Of course I am,” He says as truthfully as he could.

Hearing this, Annette giggles. Finally, there it was—that guilty look on her face. “I’m sorry about that,” She murmurs, “I didn’t mean to make you all worry”

Felix shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. If anything, it should be me that—”

A finger was pressed on top of his mouth, stopping him. Shifting his gaze, Felix looks back at Annette.

In spite of their situation, Felix felt somewhat at peace. The knots in his chest, the supposed migraine he had a few minutes ago vanished without a trace…and it was all thanks to her, the woman before him, who miraculously returns into his life.

Dream or not, Felix wishes for this moment to go on forever.

“I’m glad…that I’ve met you, Felix,” Annette starts, “I’m grateful for all the words we’ve shared. For all the moments, and the memories,” Collecting her hands together, she brings them close to her chest. “I cherish each and every one of them,” A pause. “In all my years, You’ve made me so happy. And I’ll always cherish what you’ve given me,”

Another silence drags on, and Felix remains there, patient and waiting for her to speak, burning this entire scene again into memory.

A light rustle and he promptly looks up, eyes widening as he watches Annette reach out to touch him. Her hand, soft and delicate, briefly touches his right cheek.

And Felix lets her, sighing as he leans into her. It was unbearably cold, but he didn’t care. She was here with him and that’s what matters.

“Can you promise me something?”

He locks eyes with hers, and Felix firmly nods. “Anything,” He says without missing a beat.

At this, Annette cracks a smile. “From here on out, whatever happens…you can’t fall in love with me,”

Felix stiffens completely. In a matter of seconds, his heart sinks, tearing in two.

“Even if you think you have,” Annette goes on, her voice softer, and weaker. “It isn’t real,”

Right then and there, Felix wanted to hold her. He tries, opening his arms to wrap her and pull her in, to bury his nose into her flower-scented hair, and never let go…and as selfish as it may sound, that was all he could ever want at this very moment.

But…as he reaches out to take her hand, he watches it easily slide past his own, touching something that was never there, to begin with.

And his heart sinks further, knowing full well that what she’s saying was the truth.

As Annette moves her hand away, Felix tries to process everything. The words he wishes to say to her, they were all clogged up inside his dry throat. He stares longingly at his hand, the same hand he used to try and take her own…

“Do I get a say in all this?”

Annette turns, reinforcing yet another smile. Her mask was gone, and in its place, were fresh, trails of tears leaking down her rosy cheeks. “It’s almost morning,” Annette croaks, still trying to put on a brave face for him. “Time to go,”

Her frame…like the stars and the mysterious green mist overhead, she was slowly fading away in sight. Her face, her laugh, her smile, and everything else that made her whole…for the second time that night, she was leaving him again.

He knew, from the very beginning, that this thing between them couldn’t work out. Ingrid told him, Jeritza told him, and now Annette herself…

And now, he was to pay the price.

Still…

Felix clenches his fists, gripping them harder until they turned white.

“I’m coming for you,” Felix says without thinking. And deep down, he means it. He truly does. “So wait for us. Wait for _me,”_

And she smiles again, a little bit of radiance, a little bit of hope and faith, all wrapped up in a beautiful, blooming bud.

She doesn’t say a word back, but Felix already knew.

“I know,” She would say, smiling through her tears, the pain, the undeniable truth. “Thank you,”

…By the break of dawn, Annette was gone.

Felix stood alone in the field of flowers, eyes fixed at the golden horizon.

Once more, he fishes out a yellow flower, the same one he’d purchased from her many nights ago. Bringing the flower close to his chest, the mercenary walks back, more resolved than ever.

.

.

.

_I’ve lost you once._

_This time, I won’t let her go._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read such a lengthy story! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Before Felannie, I loved Clerith in FFVII and now with the Remake, I was able to get the opportunity to combine BOTH my favorite OTPS and voila! We have here, an instant masterpiece!
> 
> If you can, please go on and check out Virgichuu's Twitter Profile! https://twitter.com/Virgichuu
> 
> I also have the original thread that started it all -- here's the link: https://twitter.com/Kroissant4/status/1254517507538464770
> 
> Oooh, I cannot wait what you guys think about this!
> 
> If you can, please let me know!
> 
> Stay safe, and have a wonderful day, everyone!


End file.
